warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dewnose
|pastaffie = None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl = Dewkit Dewpaw Dewnose |familyt=Mother: Father: Sisters: Brother: Foster Sisters: |familyl=Brightheart Cloudtail Whitewing, Ambermoon Snowbush Lilyheart, Seedpaw |mentor = Whitewing |apps = None |livebooks = The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Tigerheart's Shadow |deadbooks = None }} Dewnose is a gray-and-white tom with amber eyes.Revealed on Kate's facebook page History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :Dewpaw is a ThunderClan apprentice, mentored by his older sister, Whitewing. Bramblestar thinks about how he and his littermates have suffered in the short time they've been in the Clan, and how he wants their apprentice moons to be peaceful, so they can see that their Clan isn't always on the edge of death. :Whitewing asks Dewpaw if he can remember the names of the cats who died in the battle with the Dark Forest, as they stand around in the hollow in front of the Stick of the Fallen. Dewpaw narrows his eyes as he thinks of the names, first pointing to the mark for Mousefur, then Hollyleaf, Sorreltail, and Firestar. Soon afterwards he begs to go with Ivypool and Snowpaw for battle training, and Whitewing agrees. :Bramblestar mentions the apprentice when Briarlight protests at being treated differently from the others cats, asking if she wants to be like Dewpaw, living in the apprentice den and his fur smelling of mouse bile. :When the cats make their way to the island for a Gathering, Snowpaw and Dewpaw chase after Amberpaw, their sister. Squirrelflight calls for them to be careful, and both Amberpaw and Dewpaw skid to a halt at the lake’s edge, showering pebbles. Their brother, however, falls straight in. He is rescued and the Clan continues on. Dewpaw exclaims that they are on WindClan territory as he lands from jumping a brook. Cinderheart explains that three fox-lengths around the lake is neutral Clan territory but Dewpaw asks about the water level. He points out that the usual neutral ground has been flooded by the lake. Bramblestar realizes that the young cat is right, and the apprentices huddle together, giving frightened glances at WindClan territory. :Alongside Snowpaw, Amberpaw, Seedpaw, and Lilypaw, Dewpaw is announced as a new ThunderClan apprentice at a Gathering. Bramblestar looks down and sees Dewpaw and the other apprentices looking proud as their names are shouted by the cats present. The moment does not last long, however, when StarClan brings clouds, causing Onestar, leader of WindClan, to end the Gathering. :Dewpaw and his siblings are seen diving into undergrowth and just as Bramblestar wonders what they are doing, Amberpaw and Dewpaw explode from the ferns and hurl at Daisy. Bramblestar tells the apprentices to get off, calling them stupid furballs. He shoves Dewpaw away, asking what they are doing. Snowpaw and the mentors bound up, with Snowpaw looking relieved his siblings are the ones in trouble instead of him. Amberpaw explains they were practicing their stalking, and Dewpaw points out Daisy didn’t see them coming. Whitewing asks if they are mouse-brained and says they should be ashamed for attacking an unprepared cat that wasn’t threatening them. Ivypool prods the two siblings and tells them to apologize. They look dismayed, and Bramblestar notes that Daisy helped to raise them when they were kits, and they would never want to hurt Daisy. Dewpaw nuzzles the queen’s shoulder and apologizes, promising to make it up to her. He offers to find thrush feathers and make her nest really soft. Daisy affectionately licks each apprentice and says it’s okay and she knew it was training. She adds she is looking forward to the thrush feathers though. Bramblestar tells Daisy they didn’t really mean to scare her, and Daisy explains that she knows. :The warriors’ den is flooded so some of the warriors sleep in the apprentices’ den. Dewpaw announces he thinks that they are warriors now, since warriors are sleeping in this den so it has to be the warriors’ den now. Spiderleg snaps in his dreams, and Poppyfrost says it's very fun. She tells him to be quiet and go to sleep. The camp floods completely so the Clan flees and heads for the tunnels. Dewpaw asks if they fought WindClan in there and how they could see. Dewpaw urges to go explore as he wants to see everything. He tells Purdy to come on and Ivypool calls for them to not go far. Bramblestar hopes that Purdy will make sure the apprentices will not do anything stupid. :Dewpaw is again in trouble, this time by Daisy, who yells at him and Snowpaw for playing on the pile of moss that the cream she-cat is trying to distribute to the cats for their bedding. Purdy tells the apprentices to come with him and the other apprentices to get moss and show them how to make a nest so they can rest together. :After Minty, a black-and-white kittypet, arrives, Dewpaw is enthusiastic and gladly helps her settle into Clan life. The apprentices bombard her with questions about being a kittypet and living with Twolegs. Purdy walks up as well, and helps Minty find a nest to sleep in. Dewpaw helps fetch more bedding, spreading it out between their own nests and Purdy’s. Minty bluntly refuses to eat a starling, and Dewpaw claims he’ll have it if she won’t. He is gulping down a squirrel himself, so Brightheart says he cannot. The apprentice watches disappointingly as Brightheart adds the starling to the fresh-kill pile. :Dewpaw and Snowpaw are tussling with each other, and they are told to be careful. The two apprentices break apart from their fight and shake their pelts when all of the sudden, Snowpaw starts to slip. He is rescued, and Whitewing helps Dewpaw, who seems to be in a daze and not helping. He isn’t seriously hurt, and as soon as he reaches solid ground, he furiously shakes out his pelt of mud and earth. Soon, Dewpaw finds a bit of mud and tosses it at Snowpaw, and Ivypool snaps for him to stop that. Dewpaw points out they cannot get any dirtier than they are now with a cheeky glint in his eye. :After the death of Seedpaw, her sister Lilypaw cries out for Seedpaw in her sleep. Dewpaw tells Lilypaw he is here, trying to seem comforting. He tells Lilypaw to lie closer to him and that Seedpaw is in StarClan now. Later, Dewpaw and Snowpaw bring back a huge clump of bracken for the cats in ThunderClan. Dewpaw explains they found dense fern with loads of dry bracken inside and that Cinderheart and Amberpaw are bringing more. Although it wasn't enough for every cat, Bramblestar praises the apprentices for their find, telling them it was great news that they found it. :Dewpaw is on a patrol that reports to Bramblestar of ShadowClan trespassing. It’s revealed this is because they are being attacked by kittypets. Bramblestar asks Dewpaw if he is coming. The apprentice is hovering nearby the meeting, eyes wide and fur ruffled. Whitewing announces she is guarding the camp and says Dewpaw may go if he wishes. Dewpaw shakes his head and explains he’ll stay to help Whitewing as he might be needed. Later, after Bramblestar comes back from a patrol, he finds Snowpaw and the other apprentices running around frantically, trying to cover the newly-moved fresh-kill pile from the impending rainfall. :Bramblestar decides to check the WindClan border and takes Dewpaw as part of the patrol. They meet a WindClan patrol who teases them over taking in kittypets. Dewpaw races to the edge of the stream that is the border and glares furiously at them. Bramblestar warns the apprentice to be careful as they do not want trouble. Dewpaw still stands, flexing his claws and hissing for the patrol to come over and insult Firestar. Whitewing pads his tail and says it’s time to return to camp. Dewpaw starts to protest, but Whitewing snaps if he wants the patrol to see him being dragged away. Dewpaw obeys, giving a last glance and a bristle of his fur. He grumbles that they better not invade their territory. :The apprentices drag bedding outside to let it dry in the sun while Daisy supervises. Daisy scolds Amberpaw, saying that moss will not dry if she throws it at Dewpaw. Soon, the waters recede in ThunderClan's camp, and they are able to return. The apprentices show Minty their old den with Dewpaw offering for her to go in. Although the kittypet isn't as overjoyed to see it as the apprentices are, they try and tell Minty that things would be much better once the den was dry. Amberpaw points out where the fresh-kill pile usually is, but Dewpaw argues it was somewhere else. They soon dash off to the medicine den and Dewpaw gets stuck trying to get in, hind legs waving in the air. Snowpaw releases him by giving him a shove. Tigerheart's Shadow : In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Last Hope :Dewkit and his littermates, Amberkit and Snowkit, are born to Cloudtail and Brightheart before the battle with the Dark Forest. Although his mother came through the kitting with no troubles, Mousefur wonders if it would have been best for Firestar to send Brightheart away from ThunderClan's territory to kit. Their father, Cloudtail, notices how lively they are as all three of them are fighting for space near their mother's belly. :Before ThunderClan engages in battle with the Dark Forest, Cloudtail herds his kits into the nursery, while Lilykit and Seedkit promise to keep a close eye on them. All five kits are watched over by Brightheart while the battle rages on, and during the attack on ThunderClan's camp, they are protected by Mousefur, Purdy, Ferncloud, and the other Clan cats chosen to stay behind. When Ivypool and Tigerheart come to ThunderClan camp with Hollyleaf, Brightheart is next to her kits in the nursery. Soon after, Ferncloud tells Brightheart to hide, and she thrusts the kits deep into their nest. :After the Dark Forest cats flee, Dewkit and Amberkit see Ferncloud laying on the ground, dead, thinking that she is sleeping and that Dustpelt will wake her up soon. In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow : Shattered Sky :Dewnose is the leader of a patrol that comes across Violetpaw. The patrol bounds to her with Dewnose asking what she is doing there. He doesn’t seem hostile but rather surprised. Violetpaw says she needs help but Podlight doesn’t believe her. Dewnose tells the RiverClan warrior to come on, giving him a shove. The ThunderClan cat says that Darktail wouldn’t send an apprentice to warn them if he wanted to attack. Violetpaw explains the RiverClan prisoners are part of the reason she has come for help and Dewnose nods, looking pleased. He says he had better take her to Bramblestar then. Podlight adds Mistystar too and Dewnose flicks his tail in annoyance but agrees Mistystar too. Violetpaw follows Dewnose to ThunderClan camp where Dewnose tells Violetpaw to come on, touching her shoulder with his tail-tip. He explains he’ll take her to Bramblestar and Violetpaw asks about Twigpaw. Dewnose’s eyes cloud with concern since the Clan believes Violetpaw’s sister is dead. He interrupts her gently, saying that he knows a cat that can help her. He hurries between groups of cats to the medicine den and brings Alderheart out. In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide :Although Dewpaw is not not directly named, it is mentioned on Brightheart's and Cloudtail's page that they had two litters of kits. In the Novellas Dovewing's Silence :The battle against the Dark Forest is won, and Brightheart leaves the shelter of the elders’ den where her kits are. The three kits talk to each other, worrying about coming out and the dead cats. One kit also complains that Dewkit is treading on them. Brightheart turns back to her kits and promises they can come out soon. When Brightheart goes to tend to Seedkit and Lilykit, she orders Cloudtail to tell their kits to stay where they are. Days later, Squirrelflight and Daisy play with the kits while Brightheart is on hunting patrol. They move to the elders’ den where one kit soon squeals from stepping on a thorn. Later, it is mentioned that Daisy and Brightheart have moved the kits out of the elders’ den since the nursery has been rebuilt. Days later, Brightheart returns from hunting and it is mentioned she left her kits in Daisy’s care, and is exhausted from feeding both her litter and Sorreltail’s litter. :Molepaw is playing a game with Amberkit, and Snowkit and Dewkit join them. Molepaw acts as if he is a former Dark Forest trainee betraying the Clan before pouncing at the kits. Dovewing stops the game, furious he is making the kits even more scared of the Dark Forest. Daisy comes over to see what’s going on, stating that she wanted the kits to stretch their legs and get some fresh air. Dovewing says Molepaw didn’t pick a good game, and Daisy meows all it is a play fight, and to leave them be. Dovewing goes away, where the kits continue to play, leaping onto Molepaw and squealing in triumph. Dewkit declares they killed the traitor and ThunderClan is now safe. Trivia Interesting Facts *He has kittypet blood through Cloudtail. Mistakes *He has been mistakenly called a she-cat. *Although family normally doesn't mentor family, Dewnose's mentor was his older sister. *Although being younger than Lilyheart and Seedpaw,Dewnose and his siblings were born in ''The Last Hope, while Seedpaw and Lilyheart were born in The Forgotten Warrior Dewnose and his siblings were apprenticed first. Character Pixels Kin Members Father: :Cloudtail: Mother: :Brightheart: Brother: :Snowbush: Sisters: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: Foster Sisters: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Frostfur: Great-Grandmothers: :Robinwing: :Nutmeg: Great-Grandfathers: :Fuzzypelt: :Jake: Great-Great-Grandmother: :Crystal: Great-Great-Grandfather: :Mocha:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Aunt: :Cinderpelt: Uncles: :Thornclaw: :Brackenfur: Aunts/Uncles: :Four unnamed kits: Nieces: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Leafshade:Revealed on Kate's blog :Honeyfur: Nephew: :Larksong: Great-Aunt: :Brindleface: Great-Uncles: :Firestar: :Ravenpaw: :Dustpelt: Great-Uncles/Aunts: :Unidentified kits: :Unnamed kits: Half Great-Uncles: :Scourge: :Socks: :Longtail: Half Great-Aunt: :Ruby: Great-Great-Uncles: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Cousins: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Molepaw: :Molewhisker: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Cherryfall: :Eaglekit: :Plumkit: :Shellkit: :Stemkit: :Sandstorm: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: :Hollyleaf: :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Two unnamed kits: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: :Icecloud: :Rosepetal: :Toadstep: :Hollytuft: :Fernsong: :Sorrelstripe: :Alderheart: :Sparkpelt: :Juniperkit: :Dandelionkit: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Taujunges (DC) fr:Dewnose fi:Dewnose ru:Капельник (Грозовое племя) pl:Zroszony Nos Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters